


All I Want For Christmas

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 3rd Christmas together and Oikawa has a surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do fluffy IwaOi and ended up listening to Christmas songs n_n
> 
> Also a little bit inspired by this: [this](http://themightynyunyi.tumblr.com/post/133619267043).

Christmas would always be Oikawa's favourite holiday. He didn't care that he was 25 years old - it was still the most exciting concept to Oikawa. He got to open presents, see loved ones open his, drink mulled wine and eat mince pies until his belly couldn't take any more. He could sit on the sofa with blankets watching Christmas films all day, or he could dance with Iwaizumi in the kitchen to cheesy Christmas songs. In the days leading up to the 25th of December, Oikawa had replaced his usual t-shirts with alien-inspired-Christmas jumpers. Ones with slogans like 'all I want for Christmas is U(FO)' that made Iwaizumi wrinkle his nose, roll his eyes and mumble a half-assed insult while actually trying to resist a smile. 

Of course, Iwaizumi was the reason he had been embarrassingly looking forward to Christmas for the past 3 years. The first one they'd spent together (just the two of them) was when Iwaizumi had bought his new apartment. Oikawa had spent it with him because his parents had gone to visit family in Europe and he hadn't wanted to travel (or leave Iwaizumi on his own). It was that very Christmas that had actually revealed how they felt about each other. They'd been silly drunk on mulled wine and Iwaizumi had lost the concept of subtly, staring at Oikawa like a puppy looking at his favourite bone. Oikawa had told him to stop drooling, to which Iwaizumi had replied with 'stop being beautiful'. After that, personal space wasn't a thing and Oikawa had been grateful that he'd been given a collection of chap sticks by Tobio because he'd definitely needed them. 

They'd become official on New Years Eve and Oikawa had moved in the following March. The rest of that year was spent in a safe and loved up bubble that neither of them had been in a rush to burst. The same year, they'd adopted a puppy (a toy poodle that Iwaizumi had sworn looked like Oikawa when he bought him), and transformed the apartment into an Iwaizumi-Oikawa haven. Iwaizumi had sacrificed some of his favourite art work so that Oikawa could put up some of his Alien posters. (Although Iwaizumi drew a line at the scary ones - he wouldn't be afraid of his own walls. Oikawa had agreed and they'd put them in the spare room instead).

This year, Oikawa was far too excited. The present he'd got planned for Iwaizumi would beat anything he'd ever given before. He'd been awake since 4am and had very kindly waited until 6am before poking his boyfriend gently on the chest. The two of them were cuddled together in the king sized bed that could have easily been switched for a single, with the amount of space they took up. Their legs were tangled in a way that Oikawa didn't even know was possible. He was almost reluctant to continue trying to wake Iwaizumi up. He looked so peaceful while he slept, breathing gentle and a half-smile on his face. He looked almost innocent like this. 

"Iwa-chan, are you awake?" Oikawa whispered, gently poking him again and pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. "Iwa-chan~~~~" It was 6:15am now - all resistance to wake up his sleeping boyfriend had gone. He poke Iwaizumi's chest again, this time making him stir. He grumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes just yet. "It's Christmas.~~" 

"You're twenty five. Go back to sleep." Iwaizumi kept his eyes tightly shut, his features twisting now that he was no longer asleep, a scowl forming on his face. Oikawa resented his comment, however. Being 25 didn't mean Christmas was any less exciting. He poked Iwaizumi again for good measure.

Iwaizumi gave in, shifting only slightly so that he could stretch, rubbing at his eyes as he released one arm from under Oikawa. "Iwa-chan's awake!" Iwaizumi was barely even blinking sleep from his eyes when Oikawa littered his face with soft kisses. Iwaizumi didn't fight it. 

"Hey, Assikawa, go make coffee you big child." 

Oikawa pressed a final kiss to Iwaizumi's lips before untangling their legs and slipping out of the covers. He was glad he was so warm because the air was bitterly cold. The heating didn't kick in for another 15 minutes, so it was his own fault, really. He shuffled towards the kitchen, clicking on the light and starting the coffee machine. 

~~

Iwaizumi felt incredibly lucky. He had known Oikawa for a really long time, but had never been able to tell him how he'd truly felt. They'd been good friends, and he hadn't wanted to ruin that. But he was glad he'd drunkenly blurted out his true thoughts about Oikawa when he had. It had changed things for the better. Well, if you didn't count the rude awakenings that he was still attempting to get used to. The difference between the two of them was that Oikawa woke up with a ridiculous amount of energy. He lost it through the day, tired himself out with the gym and talking. Whereas Iwaizumi took several hours to fully wake up but could barely sleep when it got to 'bedtime'. Oikawa made that easier, though. It was hard to not fall asleep when you had a human heater attached to you. 

He took five minutes to fully grasp his surroundings and blink sleep away. Iwaizumi reluctantly left the comfort of the bed, pulling on one of his hoodies and making his way into the kitchen where Oikawa was already pouring coffee into mugs. Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa handed his mug to him, and Iwaizumi didn't take a second to have a sip. It burned his mouth but he was thankful for the caffeine. "Good morning," he said softly, leaning up to kiss Oikawa on the forehead. The glint in Oikawa's eyes made Iwaizumi feel warm inside. While there had always been certain things about Oikawa that had irritated him, he wouldn't change his boyfriend even a little. Oikawa had had such a tough few years before they'd gotten together that Iwaizumi felt he just deserved to be childlike. He deserved to get excited and jump up and down about something as repetitive as Christmas. Iwaizumi dampened a lot of Oikawa's dream clouds. This would not be one of them.

"Present time, Iwa-chan!!!~" Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi towards the lounge. Iwaizumi didn't resist, allowing himself to be pushed to the sofas. The lounge was a decent size, covered in Christmas decorations. Besides that, it wad fairly plain. There was a coffee table in the middle, a television on the far wall and two cream coloured sofas. At the end of the coffee table sat the Christmas tree that Oikawa had put up all by himself. Underneath were presents that had been laid out by Iwaizumi the night before. He did everything he could to keep the magic alive for Oikawa, even if his boyfriend knew that there was actually no such thing as Santa. 

Oikawa dropped onto the floor in front of Iwaizumi, his body turned towards the gifts under the tree. It wasn't long before they were joined by an excited Seijoh who settled himself by the side of Iwaizumi, front paws resting on his legs. "Morning Seijoh~" Oikawa all but sang at the dog, giving his head a gentle ruffle before returning his attention to the Christmas tree.

"Open yours first, Oikawa." Iwaizumi piped up after another sip of coffee. At least he was beginning to get used to the fact he was actually awake now. He tried not to look at the time on the clock. Oikawa pouted as he looked at Iwaizumi, but didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed one of his presents and tore open the wrapping paper. Socks - from his mother and father. Socks with aliens on them and stars. Stars that matched the ones in Oikawa's eyes. After the first gift, he was lost in his excited little world. He continued to open his gifts. Some DVDs from Kindaichi and Kunimi, a sweater from Tobio, Sugawara and Daichi had bought him tickets to see their high school volleyball play at nationals along with a gift voucher for Tarui Bakery. Hinata had bought him a plastic crown and Matsukawa had sent over a signed photograph of himself mimicking Oikawa's old signature move (meaning he was winking, his tongue was out and he'd thrown a peace sign up). And then Oikawa came to Iwaizumi's gift. 

He stopped.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as he watched Oikawa turn over the box in his hands. Iwaizumi hadn't gone over the top this year. He'd only bought Oikawa a few little things - the entire series of 'I Was Abducted By Aliens' and a telescope. But he'd planned to take him to an observatory and this cool museum which was all about extra terrestrial beings and close encounters, things like that. "Tooru?" Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa looking up at him, the smile mirrored on his boyfriend's face.

"I want to give you yours first." Oikawa put down the box gently, pushing himself to his feet and disappearing into the spare room. Seijoh trailed after him, bored now with Iwaizumi's petting. When Oikawa returned, he looked about as nervous as he had when he'd faced Shiratorizawa years and years ago. He was shuffling a little more than normal - his steps weren't nearly as confident as they usually were. Iwaizumi put his mug onto the coffee table, about to stand and offer some comforting words to Oikawa. 

Until Oikawa dropped to his knees in front of Iwaizumi. A little faster than he'd anticipated judging by the look of pain that spread across his features. Iwaizumi put his hand out to Oikawa's shoulder, about to gently push him onto his bum. His knees wouldn't appreciate that kind of impact, given how weak they were from volleyball. But Oikawa batted his hand away shakily, shifting himself so that he was only resting on his good knee instead. He released a shaky breath, looking at Iwaizumi again finally. 

"Iwa-chan..." he smiled. His smile was as sweet as his morning coffee (stuffed with too much milk and five spoonfuls of sugar). But Iwaizumi's eyes only stayed on Oikawa's lips for a moment, before dropping to the small box he held in his hands. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks flush and he snapped his gaze back to Oikawa's eyes. Eyes that were wide with a new kind of fear. Fear that Iwaizumi had never seen before. "I mean.." Oikawa cleared his throat, bright smile returning. 

"Yes?"

Oikawa gave him a look as if to say 'stop talking' before his expression softened again. 

" _Hajime_." What was this? "For the past however many years that I've known you, you've been my rock." This wasn't happening, was it? He was joking. He'd open up the box to a bunch of glitter, or something. "And now I'd like to give you one." 

Did he really just....

Oikawa opened the small box in his hand to reveal a small, gold ring. It was covered in delicate engraving, but Iwaizumi couldn't read what it said. 

"I mean it isn't a rock, but-" Oikawa frowned at himself, glancing down at the ring in the box and then back to Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa Tooru, are you really proposing to me on Christmas? You are the epitome of cheesiness." 

Oikawa's face went bright red and he closed the box, biting his lip. Iwaizumi pushed himself off of the sofa, trapping Oikawa awkwardly between his knees. "Because if you are..." Oikawa was still bright red. "The answer is yes."

Their lips met within seconds of Iwaizumi's answer and neither of them cared about the discomfort in their knees right now. Oikawa broke the kiss to shakily put the ring onto Iwaizumi's finger. 

"You're still so fucking cheesy, though, Assikawa."

"Iwa-chan, I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and you call me that?! That's so mean!" 

Iwaizumi laughed as he captured Oikawa in a hug, pressing their lips together once again. 

Apparently Christmas was their thing.


End file.
